


Handmade

by rosaliethropp



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/M, Future Fic, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-07
Updated: 2019-03-07
Packaged: 2019-11-13 03:21:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,650
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18023789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rosaliethropp/pseuds/rosaliethropp
Summary: Bellamy finishes the last stitch and cuts the thread before looking up at them. He holds up his masterpiece with a proud smile.“…is that a panda?” Raven’s eyes widen with mischief and a smirk tugs at her lips “Echo’s gonna freak”





	Handmade

**Author's Note:**

> Honestly, I don't even know what this is. It's just a lot of fluff and I figured I'd share with ya'll. 
> 
> Unbeta'd, this mess is all mine ;)

“Are you…sewing?” Murphy arched an eyebrow at Bellamy’s handiwork as he walked in the small workshop they had built in their settlement.

Bellamy just glared at his friend as he kept threading the needle through the fabric. Murphy knows Bellamy’s mom was a seamstress, knows he’s learned how to sew at a young age - knows Bellamy fixed his clothes numerous times on the ring.

This shouldn’t surprise him.

“The real question is” Raven chimes in, peeking over his shoulder “what are you doing out here? It must be _killing_ you to be this far from your cabin”

Her tone is playful as she sits by his side and he can’t help but smile.

“Honestly, I thought you wouldn’t be leaving your bedroom for the foreseeable future” Murphy teases with a smirk.

It’s not like he _wanted_ to leave his cabin. But they hadn’t had much to eat in the past 24 hours and their kitchenette was stocked with only half a bottle of milk and an apple. Plus he had stopped by just to get the clothes Octavia had promised him would be done in time when he spotted the fabric he had started working on a few days back – it only needed a couple of stitches and it would be done.

He tells Murphy and Raven none of that, though.

“I wanted it to be a surprise. And Echo needs some rest, so I thought I’d get it done now” Bellamy finishes the last stitch and cuts the thread before looking up at them. He holds up his masterpiece with a proud smile.

“…is that a panda?” Raven’s eyes widen with mischief and a smirk tugs at her lips “Echo’s gonna _freak_ ”

“How did you even do that?” Murphy picks up the tiny bear and squeezes the fabric.

Bellamy promptly snatches it back from him “old scraps of black and white fabric” he rolls his eyes at Murphy, but the other man is laughing “it’s not rocket science”

Its Raven’s turn to roll her eyes “No it’s definitely not” she assures “but I gotta admit it’s pretty cool”

“If pandas are black and white, why is this one yellowish?” Murphy scoffs, and Bellamy only glares at his friend.

Yes, maybe the fabric he’s found is not as white as it once was, but it was all he had to work with. Plus he handmade a stuffed panda out of scraps of fabric with only straw to use as filling, so _maybe_ if anything Echo will appreciate his effort.

“She’s gonna love it” Raven assures as she takes the bear from his hands. As she inspects it, she has to admit the stuffed animal is kind of adorable “she might even cry over it” she teases as she hands it back to Bellamy.

“Oh, then please allow me to be there when you give it her” Murphy laughs “I really wanna see that”.

“Shut up, Murphy” Raven and Bellamy say in unison.

* * *

 

When Bellamy enters his cabin, he’s surprised to find his sister on a chair in the small living room that precedes his bedroom.

“Octavia?” he questions unnecessarily as he places the supplies he gathered on the wooden counter top of the kitchen “I thought Niylah was here”

The younger girl rolls her bright blue eyes in exasperation “She was. I came by to bring you the clothes” she points to the small pile by the table on his right “Echo fell asleep about twenty minutes ago so I thought I’d wait for you out here and let her rest” she shrugged.

Bellamy’s expression softens “Thanks, O.”

His relationship with his sister might still be strained after 3 years (not to mention the other 125), but they are making progress and he’s glad to see her making an effort towards Echo, too.

“It was nothing” she shrugs again, getting up from the chair “see you later, big brother” she walks past him and as she reaches the door, Octavia turns back to look at him “I’m happy to see you happy, you know” she murmurs, her eyes are sincere in a way Bellamy hasn’t seen in a while.

“Thank you, O.” he repeats his previous statement, because he really is thankful for her presence “Will you stop by again later? To visit the-”

“Definitely” Octavia interrupts him, nodding emphatically.

“I’d like that” he smiles at his little sister, and much to his delight, she gives him a small smile back before disappearing through the door.

Echo is still half asleep when Bellamy slowly enters their room and sets the little panda and a bowl of berries and dried meat on the bedside table. She looks almost ethereal, lying on her side on their bed, long hair splayed on her pillow.

The sight is enough to take his breath away.

“You are staring” she murmurs, not opening her eyes, but there is a smile on her lips.

He can’t help but smile back at her as he approaches their bed, reaching to move a strand of hair away from her temple before leaning down and placing a soft kiss there. Echo hums in contentment and her smile widens.

“Did you get some rest?” Bellamy sits across from her at the edge of the bed and runs his hand up and down her arm.

“Mmhm. Solid twenty minutes” her eyes finally flutter open and she sighs before looking at him with a tired smile “I guess she takes after both her parents and is not very keen on sleeping”.

Bellamy looks down to peek at the bundled up baby – _their_ baby – snoozing peacefully between them, feeling his heart almost burst out of his chest.

“Maybe” he chuckles “but she’s pretty darn cute, don’t you think?”

“That she is” Echo agrees as she moves carefully on the bed, moving slowly into a sitting position, her back against the headboard. She picks the baby up and places her gently against her chest like Abby had instructed her to. She kisses the baby’s head and feels her heart melt as the infant clutches the fabric of her sleeping shirt and nuzzles her chest. Echo had never thought she would have this, that she would experience this level of love and adoration after all she’s done. She almost – almost – feels undeserving of it.

The warm weight of her daughter against her skin has tears welling up in her eyes and Echo fights to keep them at bay. Those damn hormones still coursing through her body are _oh so frustrating._

It’s then Bellamy settles on the bed next to her – careful not to disturb the infant – and kisses her temple, breathing her in “How are you feeling?”

Echo closes her eyes at the feeling of his warm breath against her skin, and takes a deep breath before answering him “Happy. Tired. Overwhelmed” she admits with a contented sigh “it’s been a long day. It did take me eighteen hours to get her here”.

“The longest eighteen hours of my life” he sighs, his expression turning somber. It’s all too recent on his mind, so Bellamy seeks her lips for comfort and Echo indulges him in a soft, reassuring kiss - she knows how the experience of childbirth can be triggering for him, even so many years later.

“I know, but everything went just fine” she smiles against his lips “and she was worth it”

“So worth it” Bellamy looks at their daughter and then back at Echo with loving eyes before leaning in to kiss her again.Just as one of Echo’s hands cup his face to deepen the kiss, the bundled up baby whines.

Out of recently acquired instinct, they startle apart on high alert, eyes immediately turning to the newborn. Once the baby has her parents’ full attention, though, the whining becomes a soft coo as her bright brown eyes peek curiously at them.

“Looks like someone is up again, huh” Bellamy murmurs at the baby looking owlishly at him. She blinks in response and yawns lazily, much to her father’s delight “Yeah, that’s what I thought”.

Echo watches the father-daughter duo and can feel her heart fluttering in her chest; of course Bellamy would fit perfectly into his role as a father, she had never doubted that. But watching him with their daughter was the first glimpse of the love she always longed for but never had as a child growing up. It was probably the purest thing she had ever witnessed and she's pretty sure she couldn't love him any more than she does right now.

“Hey” his soft voice brings her back from her reverie “everything alright?” his brow is creased in concern and it’s only when he wipes the wetness from her cheek she realizes a tear had slipped down her face.

“Yeah” she assures with a smile, looking up at Bellamy “Better than alright, actually” she looks lovingly at the baby “Everything is perfect. Isn’t it, Elara?” the baby gurgles at her mother in response, eyes wide open and alert despite being only a few hours old.

Bellamy watched in wonderment as Echo smiles lovingly at the baby and kisses the top of her head before shifting her off her chest and cradling her in the crook of her arm “You are a natural” he can’t keep the smile from his face.

Echo scoffs with a self-deprecating laugh “I barely know what I’m doing here, Bellamy” she shakes her head “I had never held a baby before”.

“Well you are a fast learner, then” he smiles and runs a gentle finger down their daughter’s chubby cheek “and I believe Elara agrees with me, cause she seems pretty comfortable” the baby’s eyes a drooping with sleep and Bellamy can’t help but chuckle.

Echo rolls her eyes, but her cheeks are tinged pink and her smile is somehow shy.

“Your sister came by after you left” she changes the subject “while Abby was checking up on Elara”.

“Yeah I know. She was still in the living room when I got back. She said you were sleeping and didn’t want to disturb you” he shrugs “Guess she didn’t to leave the two of you alone in case you needed something”

“Yeah, I guess” she offers him a smile “it was nice of her to come and visit”

“It was” he looks up at her, eyes uncertain “did she- hold the baby?”

“I think she wanted to” Echo runs a gentle hand through the baby’s soft, dark hair “but she was afraid because she was so tiny and delicate. But she watched Elara while Niylah helped me up to the bathroom to freshen up. We caught Octavia doing silly faces at her when we got back”.

That earns a throaty laugh from Bellamy, his eyes sparkling with something akin to hope.

“She also brought baby clothes” Echo smiles encouragingly at him; she knows how important family is to Bellamy, how much he still wants to patch things up with Octavia “the way I see it, that’s huge progress” her smile widens “and they are adorable baby clothes”.

“Yeah, I guess you are right” he smiles “That reminds me” Bellamy says as he slowly extricates himself from the bed “I got you something”

“Is it food?” Echo perks up in excitement “please tell me its food”.

“I got you food too, don’t worry” Bellamy chuckles as he places the bowl next to her on the bed “but I got you something else. It’s actually for Elara, but it’s kind of for you, too?” he rubs the back of his neck with a sheepish smile.

“What is it, Bellamy?” Echo’s eyes are dancing with mirth as she pops a berry into her mouth.

He reaches for the nightstand and picks up the bear, holding it up to her with an expectant smile.

A silence stretches as Echo’s brows furrow in confusion. Bellamy’s face falls.

“I don’t get it” still puzzled, Echo reaches for the toy to inspect it closely before looking at Bellamy with questioning eyes.

“I-it’s a toy” this is definitely _not_ how he had planned for this to go “a stuffed panda” he tries to smile again, but as takes in her unreadable expression, he feels his stomach drop.

“A panda” she repeats, looking over the small black and white bear in her hands “like the bear you guys mentioned over and over again back on the ring while mocking my war paint?”

“No, no! I don’t mean it like that at all” Bellamy panics at the expression of utter confusion etched on her face “I just thought-“ he exhales “I thought it would be way for her to have some connection to your culture” he says without meeting her gaze “I thought you could tell her why her first toy was a panda, that it’s because her aunts and uncles gave you that nickname. And when she asked why, you could tell her all about the war paint, and Azgeda, and your customs, stories, anything, and it would be a way to keep your culture alive”.

He chances a look at her only to find her clutching the bear to her chest, eyes brimming with unshed tears.

“Oh” Echo breathes, overwhelmed. She’s crying again, and this time she’s not even trying to stop it “you thought about all of that?”

“Well, yeah” he scoots closer to her on the bed, a small smile on his lips “I mean, I want her to know both of our stories. With our family she’ll be surrounded mostly by people who lived in the sky, so it will be easier for her to learn about that culture. But I guess I wanted to make yours was included, too”

“Bellamy, I-” she chokes, at loss of words. He really never ceases to amaze her.

“I know” he says with a kind smile, because he _does_ in fact know how much she appreciates him, even if she can’t put it into words at the moment “besides” he adds in a lighter tone “pandas are cute” he kisses her cheek and catches the tear that rolls down her cheek.

“I guess they are” Echo whispers, smiling at the stuffed toy before looking up at Bellamy “you really made this yourself?”

“Yeah, I wanted it to be special” his smile is shy and Echo can’t help but find it endearing.

“It is” she assures him “so special” she lets out a frustrated sigh and wipes her cheeks “I’m sorry. My hormones are still all over the place”

“Hey, it’s okay” he soothes with a kind smile, always so understanding “do you really like it, though?”

“I love it” Echo kisses his lips softly “Elara is going to love it, too”

“You really think so?”

She nods, a smile on her lips “I know so”.

The smile he gives her in return is brighter than both suns outside.

A whimper gets her attention and Echo realizes the baby is awake again. Her shoulders sag with exhaustion.

“I guess she’s curious to see the stuffed panda her dad made her” Bellamy teases, then smiles when Echo waves the little panda over Elara’s head, catching the baby’s attention “Why don’t I take her so you can finish your food and get some rest?” his arms are already reaching for the baby, and with a grateful smile, Echo shifts her carefully into Bellamy’s waiting arms.

“I told you, she just _won’t_ sleep” Echo runs a hand tiredly through her hair and laughs, looking up at him “We are doomed, Bellamy”.

“Then it’s a good thing the both of us are used to running on very little sleep” he laughs in kind as he gently takes the bear from Echo and places the stuffed toy closer to the baby, who out of reflex grabs it in her tiny fist.

Not five minutes later, Elara is deeply asleep, the little panda still cuddled by her side.

**Author's Note:**

> "Elara" is the eighth largest moon of Jupiter, named after a princess in greek mythology. I needed a space name for a spacekru baby. 
> 
> Come talk to me about all things Becho on Tumblr @ohhsoadorkable
> 
> Thank you for reading!


End file.
